Moon River
by blueblackangel
Summary: “It’s okay, Edward,” whispers Bella. She feels him shaking beside her as she leans into his chest. “I love you.” He kisses her again. Everything stacks against them, attempting to destroy them. Can they make it? DISCONTINUED! See note inside for details.
1. A Clear Cloudy Night

A Clear Cloudy Night

Notice from the Author: I have not yet read Eclispe (I will by the time New Year's rolls around) so, some of the content might not flow with the story line. (Actually the story will most likely NOT change when I do read it.) I usually hate AU's but I thought this one might be unique. It's not completely AU, though. So, let's begin!

Summary: He was labeled insane for the better part of his life. Now Robert Brok is going to prove them wrong, starting in the town of Forks. He's going to prove that vampires do exist and he collects coven of vampires. Can Bella and the Cullens handle this? What about the werewolves and Victoria? What about a stranger that seems to know Edward and visa versa? Bella x Edward

Rating: PG-13 (or Teen) for blood, guts, gore, minimal cursing and Emmett's comments about Edward's sexual repression (hehe)

If I owned it, why would it be here?

* * *

"Have you ever seen that movie Contact?" asks Edward, casually.

"Yeah, why?"

"See that star?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Yep, I know exactly which one you're talking about." There are billions upon billions of stars out. It's a very clear night, especially for the town of Forks, where clouds dominate the suns and skies nearly everyday. But tonight is different, so Edward and Bella are taking advantage of the clear skies and star gazing in their favorite meadow.

"Bella, be serious."

"Sorry, Edward." She sits up straight and gives him her full attention, "Now, which star are you talking about?"

He smirks and puts his face next to hers. Her heart falls out of rhythm for a moment, especially when his hand rests on her other cheek. He turns her head with his head and hand and points out the direction and star he wants her to seek.

"See 'Vega'?" he says. He points to bright star almost hidden by the tall evergreens.

"Wow," she pauses a moment then continues, "I didn't know it was actually a star."

He chuckles, "Silly Bella."

She breaks away from his grip, looking at him skeptically. He looks back surprised.

"No Bella, there is no alien life forms on that star." He laughs harder. Her skeptical look turns annoyed.

"Come on, Bella, you know you can't stay annoyed with me. You've already tried twice today."

She knows why he's in such high spirits. He has finally hunted to his heart's content. Before he was "living" on very meager rations of blood, becoming cranky and steadily weaker. He refused to go hunting especially since Alice and Jasper left on a vacation after Graduation. They had gone to tour the jungles of Southeast Asia. With two less members of the family, it took nearly a month for Carlisle to convince Edward to go hunting. When Edward returned this morning he was very happy that Bella had not found a way to hurt herself and that Victoria did not attack.

She lets it slide.

"Fine, fine, fine you win," she says.

He laughs and then smiles at her, her favorite crooked smile. She smiles back and with no further ado, she places herself in his lap. His arms wrap protectively around her.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," she replies, very content, "How long can we stay like this?"

"As long as you want," murmurs Edward in her ear.

"You shouldn't have said that," says Bella playfully.

"And why not?"

"Because I could stay like this forever."

He merely chuckles in response and holds her closer. He had spent the better part of their last high school year together trying to prove to Bella that he won't leave. He already knows he doesn't deserve her love, despite what she says. He had also been tactfully avoiding the subject of her change. He couldn't see why see she wants to be a vampire and he doesn't want to rob her of her human life. Despite his deviating, his family has already decided when and where she's going to change. She was due to change in a month, in Alaska, fairly close to the clan in Denali. He softly sighs at the thought, though too quietly for Bella to hear.

"Edward, look. If you put that group of stars together, it looks like a dog sitting down."

It's Edward's turn to look skeptical, but nonetheless he follows her gaze and sure enough the group of stars she's pointed to does look like a dog.

"It's very clear, too," muses Edward.

"Heh, they should make that a constellation," she says.

"I agree." Then he pauses for moment and gingerly asks, "Do you like dogs?"

"Like what kind of dogs?" she asks carefully in response.

Edward audibly sighs. She went to the exact direction that he doesn't want to go. She flinches in response to his sigh.

"I meant the domestic kind." She still watches him warily. "Like pets."

"Oh!" she exclaims. "Yeah I do. I like cats also. But my favorite dog is the American Eskimo." She pauses, "What about you?"

"I like those dogs, too," he says.

"Are you serious? You don't strike me as dog person," she points out.

"Neither do you," he argues, "You strike me as a cat person."

"Well, I said I liked cats, but I like that dog more."

She pauses and muses quietly to herself, "I suppose I could get one, but where am I going to find the money and…"

"You really like that dog, don't you?" he asks, extremely careful to avoid the word "want". Ideas had long ago planted themselves in his head.

But she's already suspicious, "Yes, why?"

He smiles softly at her, "You're adorable when you talk about it." His eyes melt her heart and all her suspicions.

"I hate it when your eyes do that."

He laughs, "Do you?"

"Yes! It makes it that much harder to stay mad at you," she says. He laughs again.

He then repositions her on his lap to make her face him. His eyes dazzle her.

"Are you still mad?" he asks, eyes scorching.

Her thoughts hit a train wreck. "It's utterly impossible to think when you do that."

He chuckles.

"But I'm not mad enough not to kiss you," she says and presses her lips on his.

"I like it when you're like this," he says before kissing her again.

Just as she starts to lie down, Edward stiffens. He had sensed very minor changes in the atmosphere. It's enough to make him alert, cautious, almost scared.

"Edward?" she whispers, hardly hiding the fear in her voice. It's never a good thing to see Edward extremely alert.

"Shh," he whispers back, trying to comfort her. Instinct soon tells Edward to leave, but he hears them, their thoughts.

_-'They're here.'_

_'I can taste her blood already.'_

_'Bella is mine._

"Let's go," he says urgently. Bella looks at him questionably, but gets up and both head for the forest. By now Edward smells them and their thoughts are louder.

_-'How far do they think they can go? There's nowhere to hide.'_

_Edward, I know you can hear me. Are you scared? I can smell that you're the only one with her. She's mine, Edward. Of course, you can understand, right? You're a vampire. Mate for mate, right?_

_She smells heavenly…_

"Edward?" she whispers, "What's coming?" She doesn't bother to hide her fear anymore. He puts her on his back without breaking stride. Then he answers, "Victoria, and two others. They won't get you, I promise. Besides I promised Charlie that I would get you home."

He's running full speed, now.

She tightens her grip on his neck.

It's too late.

He hears the crunching of leaves shortly before she does and soon she sees three vicious vampires. One, Victoria, looks at her murderously and the others, both males, look at her the same way a child would look at a cake when he's hungry. One male is more slender with midnight black hair, the other is visibly stronger with hair like honey. Edward growls fiercely, still running.

Victoria laughs bitterly, "Now, Edward, is that really necessary? Look around you." She pauses and lets out a fake sigh, "Three to one. Doesn't seem like you have much chance do-"

Victoria quickly stands up after being punched down; she growls clearly irritated. Edward has stopped running and placed Bella protectively between him and a large, yet green, tree. Only Bella notices how green the tree is, in some small detached part of her mind.

"That was very rude of me," says Edward in mock politeness, his expression hard, "Do let me make amends."

Victoria laughs hard, mocking Edward back, though Edward seems unfazed by her laughter. The other two males join in her harsh humor.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?!" cries out Victoria.

"It doesn't matter," says one of the males, the one with honey hair.

The other one growls moves close to Bella and Edward, too close for either's comfort. Edward snarls and snaps at him, teeth exposed. The male who spoke first joins the game seeing how close he can get to Bella before Edward snaps at him.

Bella watches, thoroughly terrified. She is fully aware that Edward hasn't stopped growling since the black-haired male started the attack. She wants to run, run far away. But her feet won't obey her and Edward is blocking all exits and entrances with his arms, which are pinned on either side of her. She's fully grateful for this, knowing full well that eventually she would have instinctively run for cover. Yet she's so scared…

"Edward," Bella whispers feebly and pathetically. She wants to know he's all right, that somehow they'll be safe.

"Bella," Edward whispers back. Then so swiftly that her eyes don't register the movement, Edward turns and holds her close, his back to their attackers, trying to chase away the fears deep inside, trying desperately to comfort her, because to know that she's all right, is everything.

Victoria watches them angrily, remembering how James used to hold her when she was scared. Remembering James makes her furious. She quickly walks up to the pair, ignoring the other males trying to irritate Edward, and digs her nails in his back dragging them down to the waistline, all the while watching the clothes and pale skin beneath them break and rip, but no blood floods out the vampire, and listening to Edward's hiss of pain. Edward takes care not to hurt Bella as he spins around to face Victoria. Victoria nods to the others and Bella feels sick. She's sure that they going to be more serious and kill them now.

The males now openly attacked Edward, very strategically. One would punch or kick or smack Edward while the other stayed very near to Bella, too close for Edward to attack his attacker and leave Bella unguarded for even a moment. Victoria would join this sick game. Then Bella realizes this is game.

A very sick and cruel game.

Bella watches the males and Victoria attack Edward again and again. Each movement so swift, she can't register it. Yet, every now and then Edward would let out a hiss or moan of pain. A white hand breaks her broken thoughts, moving past Edward's arms closer and closer to Bella…

Edward snaps at the offending hand, not a moment too soon. With bared teeth he faces the owner of the hand, Victoria smiling wickedly at them both. Edward moves his body closer to Bella's completely blocking from view, leaving himself as the only target. Finally someone speaks above the snarls and growls.

"Pry him away and hold him still," Victoria says, "I want him to watch this," then more quietly, "I want him to suffer."

Bella holds on to Edward tight, now frozen in fear. She can feel tears roll down her face as she watches and hears Edward's almost futile struggles against two males. Almost.

With a last bout of energy, Edward snarls and swiftly grabs the black haired male and throws him into the other male, hard enough to send both flying in the air and land five meters away (a little more than fifteen feet) and to leave both dazed momentarily.

The next action surprises Bella.

He staggers. Bella knows for certain that if he were human he would have fainted. Fear for their lives replaces itself with concern for Edward, and Bella tries to comfort him.

"Edward," she says, her voice holds no trace of fear, "We're okay. We're okay." The more she says it, the more she believes it, but not Edward. His eyes are fixed on Victoria. Victoria, with a victorious smile in place, walks over to Edward and stops when they are mere inches apart. Edward instinctively growls and tenses, though the logical part of his mind knew better. A small display of aggression is not enough to ward off a very angry vampire, intent on killing. The males come behind her smiling. They all think the same: _'This is over, give up._'

Until something changes.

Bella doesn't know what happened, but Edward starts to relax and Victoria and her small band tenses up.

"Edward?" She looks up questioningly. Then she hears it, the screeching tires, hurried footsteps, angry growling noises that sound vaguely familiar.

"Get back!" shouts an angry voice. Emmett's angry voice.

He and Rosalie rush rapidly to Edward's aid. Both stand protectively in front of him and force the three vampires back.

Victoria only takes a half a step forward before Emmett grabs her, picks her up, and slams her into the other males and slams her head in the ground. Rosalie picks up Bella and runs to the car. Once safe in the car, Bella weakly asks Rosalie, "Are they okay?"

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine," she says distractedly, clearly worried about Emmett.

Suddenly and swiftly Rosalie turns her head sharply to meet her brother and her mate. Emmett arrives first, then Edward, moving slowly and carefully. Bella feels tears rising, but whether for relief of their safety or Edward's weakened form (or perhaps both) she does not know. She hears Rosalie mutter something unintelligible, but it sounds close to concern for her brother. When Edward and Emmett make it in the car, Bella sobs. Softly at first, but gradually they grow louder and louder as she takes in Edward's injuries.

"Shh, Bella," Edward whispers. Bella quickly takes her place in Edward's lap, sobbing in his chest, unaware that the car has already started and on the highway.

"I'm alright," he says again, trying to calm her down, "Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm alright. Everything is okay. Victoria is heading out of Forks as we speak. It's okay."

"I was so scared," whispers Bella between sobs, "She was…and you were…you were…I was…she was going to kill…"

"She won't bother us for some time, Bella," says Edward soothingly, "Please don't cry, Bella." He wraps his arms closer around her and rests his head on her shoulder. "Bella, I wasn't ever going to let her get you."

"But what about you?" asks Bella as her voice breaks, "She just…"

"She was toying with us, just playing. Only toward the end was it serious," says Edward solemnly, "Bella, don't worry about it. It's already happened. And vampires heal quickly, I'll be perfectly fine soon, you'll see." He closes his eyes and breathes in her scent. The scent relaxes him, and he becomes less tense, finally allowing himself to let his guard down. Both stay close in a comfortable silence, while Emmett and Rosalie watch quietly. Rosalie smiles, she knows all will be well, if not in the near future, then in the end. She thinks it aloud to Edward, who in turn relaxes even more and holds Bella closer.

Emmett smiles, too. Edward will heal soon, probably two days for the skin on his back to completely close up and leave him scar less.

Everyone enjoys the peaceful ride, not knowing that this isn't even the beginning.

* * *

Whew! I finished Chapter One! Yay! I think I'm going to type a prologue to explain the title Moon River. It's a love song, sung by Andy Williams (it sounds best when he sings it). Moon River inspired the romantic part of this story. Contact is movie about aliens sending a message to earth to build a machine to visit them. Vega is the star the message comes from. Good movie, great build-up, but the ending isn't so great. Let me know what you think! 


	2. The Man who Controls Vampires

Author's note: I'm sorry I forgot to put this up when I originally put up the chapter. (It was really late when I uploaded this.) But **this chapter takes place a couple of days before the star gazing scene** in Chapter 1. Here's the time frame for the upcoming chapters: Chapter 3-4 takes place 3 days before Chapter 1. Chapter 5 takes place during and after Chapter 1 in a different POV. The rest follows in order, normally.

No, I didn't edit the chapter. I just wanted you to read the note above, particularly the bold.

Welcome to Chapter two

_Walls cave in at all sides…_

I must run faster.

_Crushing…_

I can make it.

_Invisible walls…_

We will all survive.

_Suffocating…_

Only if I make it.

_Killing…_

It's too far.

_Only time kills…_

Stop.

_Killing…_

Stop it.

_Laughing at death…_

"I SAID STOP!"

The man jolts from bed as though he's just received an electric shock. Gasping and panting, he wildly searches the dark room, only to find nothing. Coated in sweat, he shakes his head and mumbles, "Idiot," to no one. He considers himself very lucky to be by himself tonight. His roommates might kill him if he shows this degree of weakness. There's only one he needs to have absolute control over, and he must always stay step ahead and expect the unexpected, which he does, very well.

With a few deep breaths, he feels his heart rate and his breathing relax immediately to normal. He rapidly wipes off the sweat. There's no telling when the roommates might come home. Under half a minute of his outburst and he's completely normal with an air of confidence, calm, assertiveness, and authority. The last of these is most important. More or less, he treats his roommates as though they were animals. Cunning animals, but animals nonetheless. In his opinion, they are close enough to animals. His roommates consist of four beautiful vampires. Lucky for him, they either obey their self-appointed leader, Vincent, or fear him. Even better for him, he possesses absolute control over Vincent, even though he is the most cunning of all.

The man suddenly looks up and grabs an electrical whip. He hears faint footsteps approaching the door. Although, people usually stay away from his apartment, there have been reports of thieves in the area. He often wonders when _his_ vampires will kill them. He doesn't know nor does he care, but he is the only one allowed to touch his belongings. Most things are inventions, including the electrical whip. This is his favorite for punishing the vampires. The door opens as he ponders this.

"Speak of the devils," he mutters, though he knows they can hear.

"And the devil shall appear," replies Vincent. The two vampires on either side of him snicker. Those two, Rosa and William, are young for vampires and practically worship Vincent. With earthy brown hair, and slender bodies they gracefully walk in the apartment, wary of the man, and sit on a leather couch as far from the man as possible. The fourth one enters last. The man frowns. If it weren't for the fact that the female, Elizabeth, is timid, he would have had major problems with her. She always seems like she's trying to run away. Sighing softly, she joins her coven sitting on the couch, away from Vincent and the man.

Vincent, who is usually interested in all things related to Elizabeth, stares at the man, smiling. He, too, tries to display authority and assertiveness, but subconsciously rubs his ear, a sign the man always takes for weakness. Vincent only has part of his left ear left; he had lost part of it during his human life. The man smiles wickedly back. Vincent's expression changes to thoughtfulness and he decides that a fight is not worth it.

"How was hunting?" asks the man, without a trace of disgust.

"Fine, very fine," says Vincent, "It is something that a mere human cannot understand."

"A ho, ho, ho." The man bitterly laughs, "I have seen the effects of vampire hunting, in case you don't recall."

"I do, I do," replies Vincent. He resists the temptation to talk about the man's obvious nightmares. He knows the man frequently has nightmares about his horrible past. Heck, if he could dream, he would thrash about in bed, also. He knows that the man relives his past. He hears the screams of his family, their futile screams, as they get torn to pieces by vicious vampires. He knows the man can never save them that the nightmares all meet the same grim end. He almost feels sorry for him, but he doesn't. Very little is unknown to the man, and the fact that the whole coven knows, as opposed to just Vincent is something the man does not know.

The man smirks, effectively scaring the three vampires on the couch. The man resists the urge to laugh now, and flicks his whip, amused by the unusual behavior for vampires. Vampires are never afraid of humans. Humans to vampires are just an annoying ant or mosquito to be swatted away. Usually humans fear vampires for no apparent reason in their conscious mind. This man has reversed the roles, has made the predator the prey and himself the predator. Vincent does nothing. He, too, is scared of the whip, but refuses to show the obvious fear and weakness. Unfortunately for Vincent, the man is already aware of this fear and no matter how much strength he shows, the man is always one step ahead.

To break up the tension, Rosa tentatively speaks, "Sir? Where are we going?"

This distracts the man and somewhat confuses him for a brief moment. This is Rosa, the one who always seems to know when they move.

"Ha, ha, ha," laughs the man. Rosa flinches, clearly wishing she hadn't spoken up, "My dear, we're going north!"

"North?" asks William, "Why north?"

"Vampire populations are bit higher in the north," replies the man.

Vincent resists the urge to say 'So?' so he stands quietly. He has a hunch of why the man might be looking for vampires but he doesn't want to be the one to say it.

"Why are we looking for vampires?" asks Rosa curiously. The man smiles at Rosa and her curiosity. William glares at him. The man knows the urge to protect a mate is carved deep inside a vampire. It's almost instinct. He lets it slide.

"Because people think he's a lunatic," says Vincent quietly. The man smile vanishes, all good humor gone. He flicks his electrical whip toward Vincent, barely skimming his skin, but it's enough to keep him silent.

But Vincent's remark is true. Since a coven of vampires killed his family long ago, he makes it point to warn everybody else of their existence. Of course, nobody believes him, many have tried to ship him off to psych ward. During this time, he met Vincent.

At the time, William and Rosa were yearlings, and Elizabeth had been unwillingly following Vincent for the past eighty years. It hadn't always been that way, but as time passed she grew repelled to him and he attracted to her. Vincent had appointed himself the leader. He found them right after they lost a fight a big fight with another coven. They were very weak and the man took immediate advantage of the situation and offered them blood, not his, but to stray dogs and cats. With their thirst satisfied, Vincent saw it fit to return the favor. At the time, he had no idea that the man had already developed weapons that would be harmful to vampires and trying to develop a poison for vampires. With Vincent's reluctant help, he extracted enough venom and created a poison. He didn't want to use it on his coven, so he injected the poison in the vampires' venom glands. He then observed what happened when other vampires are bitten. He never got to see the results, but his coven seem to enjoy the effects it has on other vampires. The poison also acted like a drug, the whole coven soon found they needed it, almost like they need blood. Elizabeth seems the most immune to the poison's effects and needed it the least. This is why she the least trust-worthy. It's easier for her to leave.

"Heh, that they do," says the man, "But I want to go to a small town that's not on the map. A spot that vampires would rest for day or two and continue with their nomadic affairs."

"You don't know where you want to go?" asks William surprised. Rosa looks up. Vincent bores a hole through the man's head with his eyes alone and Elizabeth finally looks interested with the conversation.

"I do. A small nobody town, right outside Seattle, Washington." (_"As opposed to what? Seattle Oregon?" thinks Vincent.)_ "Forks."

"Never heard of it," says William.

"Me neither," says Rosa.

"We're leaving tonight," commands the man. With only the slightest hesitation, all four vampires prepare to leave for Forks.

Who is this man? Who is this person who commands four vampires? Why, it's none other than Robert Brok.

* * *

Yeah, this one is shorter, but now seems like a good place to stop. 

Interesting fact: In the beginning, it mentions that Vincent has lost part of his ear in his human life. You that artist who cut off his ear? Vincent Van Gogh? Hehe. It's not Van Gogh. Just wanted to have a little fun. (Of course this Vincent and the real Van Gogh are nothing alike, almost opposites)


	3. Fun Filled Day at Forks Part I

Note: This still takes place about three days before Victoria and the meadow scene. After this chapter everything will be full swing. (I hope you know chapter 2 does as well, I added a note there in case you didn't read)

Fun Filled day at Forks Part I

"This is boring," says William staring out the window. Robert and his coven are traveling to Forks from Port Angeles. They had taken a flight from the warmth of Virginia to the cold of Seattle. After Robert rested in a hotel there, they rented a hotel in Port Angeles. Forks, apparently, isn't big enough to have a hotel.

"I can see why they don't have a hotel," complains Rosa, "Why even bother building another town? It's a waste."

Robert chuckles, and in response William tenses, angrily. "I don't think the citizens think it's such a waste," says Robert ignoring William.

"Yeah," joins Vincent from the driver's seat, "It's probably like those small town folk that love their town. I bet they have their own fair and…"

"Just wait till they see us," snickers William, no longer angry with Robert.

"We'll be celebrities!" exclaims Vincent. Eager with enthusiasm, he turns to Elizabeth, silent in the back seat, "Hey Lizzie, what do you think?"

After a long gaze, she answers carefully, "I think it'd be interesting to see a small town. I grew up in a big city myself. I'm very curious to see if they do have their own customs, like you say."

There is a pause.

"Well, that was neutral," says Robert. Rosa nods and William quickly agrees with Rosa.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," hisses Vincent. Rosa nods again and William desperately tries to keep up with her. Elizabeth calmly ignores her fellow occupants and returns her gaze to windows. She personally likes Forks. It's nice and small, almost homey. She wouldn't mind living there. She can hunt in Seattle.

Robert, not completely unaware of her thoughts, observes her. Elizabeth is downright beautiful as any other vampire would be. She seems as though she was changed in the middle of human life, not just yet losing her beauty but close to it. She was lucky that Vincent had changed her when he did. Vincent had also said that she was dying in some sort of recent plague (though to Vincent fifty years could be recent) and he bit her. When she awoke, her human instincts were very strong and instead of hunting she demanded that she be taken to her family. Vincent tried to tell her that he didn't know where her family was and that she was a danger to them now, being what she was. Despite these facts thrown in her face, she fought and argued with him. Eventually, he calmed her down, and not wanting to be left alone, Elizabeth left with Vincent, a decision she clearly regrets.

The silence lingers long, but eventually they arrive.

"We're here," says Vincent.

"Wow," is all Rosa and William can say.

"Nice," says Robert, though 'nice' isn't the first word that comes to mind when seeing the small town of Forks.

"Quaint," says Elizabeth appreciatively, deciding to join the conversation.

It is small, much smaller than Richmond. As Vincent drives around the town, they only spot a handful of shops and stores, a library, a hospital, one elementary school, and one high school. That is it. No chain stores, like Burger King or Taco Bell, just a few family-owned restaurants reside here.

"Pull over," orders Robert. Vincent pulls into an auto shop and waits.

Everyone waits for Robert to speak again. With a deep breath, he asks, "How are we looking?" No one answers. "How many?"

Vincent sighs, and then says, "At least two, maybe more."

"Where?"

"One is very strong by the hospital, another by a hiking shop. That one isn't so strong."

"Maybe more?"

"I can't tell, even the one by shop, his scent was so weak, like he just passes through, but often enough," says Vincent.

"Why would a vampire be at the hospital?" asks William sarcastically.

"Who knows," mutters Vincent, feeling like a traitor to his own kind. He knows what will happen, and he hopes that these two males didn't have mates; that makes things difficult and Robert always likes to use that to his advantage.

"Time to expose the vermin for what they are," says Robert, his grim voice oddly delightful. Vampires are here, after all. Not just one, but two! And maybe more Vincent had said.

"Let's go," he says and Vincent starts the car. Robert isn't going to fight them, yet. That is dangerous to him and the whole town. For now, he's satisfied with going to the police, if they have one, and setting up a gathering. The public needs to hear this, too. Hopefully, with enough persuasion he can accomplish his goals easily. Hopefully, he can win glory instead of being shunned.

…

"Do you know where to go?" asks Robert after a few minutes of driving.

"Yes, to the police," says Vincent bitterly.

"Not exactly. Today's Saturday, you know the chief police will be off. I want to go to him personally."

"This is a big day for you, isn't it?" says Vincent.

"Yes. This is a small town. When I show them what you can do, they probably won't think it's a hoax or something. They'll think it's real," replies Robert, "Here are the directions to his house." He hands a scrape of paper to Vincent, who takes it without looking.

"How long have you been…?"

"For a long time," says Robert cutting off Rosa.

"So, this is real. You're really going to scare a whole town and expose the vampires passing through," whispers Rosa.

"Not passing through," says Vincent, "I think they live here. The scent by the hospital is very strong. Didn't you smell it?"

"Yes," whispers Rosa even quieter. She had never thought that Robert was serious about exposing other vampires. She had seen him on Google the night before doing some research. Now, she realizes, he was looking up directions for Chief Police's house. Robert, she concludes, is insane, dangerously insane. Something tells her that the people of Forks are safer not knowing, living in bliss. She realizes that an arm has wrapped around her. She looks up, sees that it's William, and looks back down, grateful for William's small comforting act.

Surprisingly, without getting lost, they arrive to the house. It's a small two-story house on the edge of forest. There are only two cars in the driveway, a police car and an extremely old and worn truck.

"Quaint," says Elizabeth again. No one else says a word. Vincent turns off the car and waits for Robert.

"Let's do it!" says Robert. William looks at him and vaguely wonders if the word excitement isn't written all over his face with flashing lights.

They file out the car and walk the beaten path to door and as they arrive at the door, all the vampires become tense.

"What's wrong?" asks Robert.

"A vampire has been here, quite often," answers Vincent immediately, "He's not here now, but he comes probably almost everyday."

"Really?" asks Robert surprised. Vincent sniffs the air, trying to gather more information about the vampire; the scent seems familiar…

"Oh! I remember this smell. It's the same one they passes by the hiking shop," says Vincent confidently.

"Oh?" echoes Robert. That is interesting. He couldn't think of a single reason why a vampire would linger here. He shakes his head; he'll figure it out later. He wants to start now. "Let's go."

Vincent knocks three times and waits. They hear a "Coming!" and a thud. William vaguely wonders about that, too. Did someone fall down?

He doesn't have time to wonder anymore, because the door opens to an older teenage girl, pale, but a blush is working its way up her cheeks. _'Did she fall?' _thinks William, but Robert puts his thoughts into words.

"Did you fall answering the door?"

This causes her to blush even more, causing venom to flow in Rosa and William's mouths. They swallow hard, trying to ignore the thirst.

"Y-yes," she stammers clearly embarrassed, "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping if you could help me find someone."

She waits, pulling a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Does Chief Charles Swan live here?"

"Oh, yes. Wait here," she says. She turns around, audibly sucks in air, and yells, "Dad!!"

William hears thundering footsteps racing down the stairs and charging to the girl. Was the man expecting a catastrophe? His daughter did trip and fall while answering the door. Maybe he does have a good reason to be worried.

"Yes, Bella are you alright?" asks the man, worry etched on his face.

"Are you Chief Charles Swan?" asks Robert interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, Charlie," says the man, standing up straighter. The man looks like he's about to go fishing. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, and I can help you as well," says Robert, "May we come in?"

Charlie looks at him, clearly confused, but lets them in anyway. The girl, Bella, stares at the four silent individuals uncomfortably. Vincent looks at her curiously and she looks away, quickly following her father to the living room. The vampires glance at each other before following Robert and Bella to the small living room. There's hardly enough room for everyone to sit down. Charlie and Robert have taken the single chairs and there's only one sofa for five people.

"I'm sorry there's not enough room," begins Charlie, but Vincent holds up his hand.

"It's alright," he says. Then he turns to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, why don't you sit down."

As Elizabeth sits, William quickly follows his example.

"Rosa, you sit." She smiles at him and sits.

Vincent looks at Bella, who blushes and stammers, "No, no, you're the guests you all sit and I'll be in the kitchen."

"Can you get me something to drink? I'm hungry, too," asks Robert.

Bella's expression falters for a moment before she asks, "What do you want?" Then the vampires hear Bella mutter, _"What a rude, inconsiderate jerk."_

"I don't know whatever you have, I won't complain," says Robert. Charlie coughs. "Please," adds Robert.

Bella walks out the living room.

"Is there a reason…?" begins Charlie, but Robert cuts him off

"Yes, there is a reason, let me introduce us," says Robert, "I'm Robert Brok. This fellow on the end with black hair is Vincent. Next to him, are Elizabeth, then Rosa and William. I'm an inventor; I invent weapons for self-defense."

Charlie stares, waiting, with a grumpy expression on his face.

"You're town is in unimaginable danger."

No response.

"It's overrun by vampires." Charlie's grumpy expression turns to shock. Robert continues, "These four here on the sofa are vampires also. Vincent, my right hand man, or vampire, informs me that a vampire routinely visits here."

"Sir," begins Charlie slowly, "Look, I can't help you, but I have a number-"

"I'M NOT INSANE!" bellows Robert. The vampires flinch. Taking deep breaths Robert continues, "I can prove it to you. I can prove it to the world, but I need space and I'd like to host a meeting with all the public. And you can provide it for me…"

"Sir-"

"Don't interrupt me!" His attention turns, "Vincent! Where are you going?" Vincent was already up, nostrils open and wide trying to find more information about the vampire.

"I'm looking for information about the vampire that visits this house. The scent is so strong. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he lives here. Until I figure it out, the residents are in danger, and we are, too. This is pretty much marked as his."

"What?" says Charlie, mouth opened.

"Actually, your daughter is covered in his scent. I wonder…" And with that, Vincent wanders into the kitchen as Bella walks out.

"Here," she says stiffly thrusting a plate of crackers and cheese and a glass of water at Robert. Then she turns and walks as fast as she can, without tripping, up the stairs in her room. The people downstairs hear a door slam.

"What's wrong?" asks Robert.

"You probably scared her," says Charlie angrily, "Why don't you leave?"

"No. You're in danger; the whole town is in danger. Vampires live here. Two, maybe more! One comes to this house frequently. Now, what you need to do is…"

"Get out of my house!" shouts Charlie.

"You need help." Robert sighs, "This isn't working. Rosa, come here. Show him you're a vampire."

"NO! GET OUT!"

"What, you're expecting company?"

Right then, the doorbell rings. Bella races downstairs. _'Not him, not Edward,'_ she frantically thinks. She knew the four pale individuals were vampires before they walked in. Robert confirmed her suspicions by trying to tell Charlie. She didn't like how that one vampire, seemingly the leader, knew about Edward being here so often. Was it that obvious? Did that other vampire know about their relationship? Can he infer that just from smell?

Relief floods her body when she realizes it's not who she expects, then surprise washes it out.

"Mom? Phil?"

"Bella! How are you?" Renée hugs her daughter fiercely. "You didn't think I'd miss out on the holidays, did you?"

"Hey Bella," says Phil awkwardly.

"Mom, we just finished Thanksgiving. Christmas is a long ways off." Spending Christmas with Charlie is only reason why Bella isn't changed yet. Last year had been a disaster. Bella felt the need to at least give him a good Christmas since Edward stubbornly avoids the topic of her change like the plague.

Then Bella remembers their guests.

"Uh, Mom, we have guests, rather strange guests," says Bella carefully.

"So, you're not going to let me in?" asks Renée in disbelief.

"That's ok," calls Charlie from inside the house, "They were just leaving."

"Oh, how lucky," says Phil awkwardly, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

Back inside, Robert refuses to leave, not until he gets what he wants. William wanders in the kitchen, his curiosity getting the better of him. When he walks in, he sees Vincent rubbing his hand in odd patterns on the microwave.

"You're leaving a scent? Why?" asks William.

"I'm just trying to give this guy a sporting chance," he says, his fingers tracing invisible spirals. "Did you smell that girl?"

"Yeah, her blood was sweet, especially when she blushed," says William.

"No, I meant her smell, her aura," Vincent sighs, "You're still brand new at this. Sooner or later you'll learn that each person has a unique smell, just like fingerprints. Her smell was mixed with a vampire's scent. A vampire that spends a lot of time with her. I'm willing to bet she knows that she spends time with a vampire. That's why she was scared of us when we walked in."

"Charlie was scared, too."

"Not scared, just naturally wary. The girl was scared," says Vincent.

"Hmm," mummers William, "A mate? The girl is his mate?"

Vincent nods sadly, "I'm willing to bet on it."

Robert walks in the kitchen triumphant, "Let's go."

"You got it?" asks Vincent in disbelief.

"Yep."

"How?" pipes in William.

"I wouldn't leave till I got what I wanted. Now I have a warrant to hold a meeting at the high school gym at seven o'clock tonight. All we have to do is spread the word," says Robert, "I want to get a move on."

Vincent shrugs and walks out the door with William following at his heels. They have a busy night to look forward to.

* * *

It would do it good to remember the mircowave thing for the next chapter (Fun Filled Day at Forks Part II) 

BTW it is true that each person has a unique scent, like fingerprints and DNA; that's how dogs find us. I love random facts.

Please let me know what you think! (I mean review.)


	4. Fun Filled Day at Forks Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…I can't believe I forgot to do this…

Fun Filled Day in Forks Part II

"Renée, Phil," greets Charlie, "How are you?"

"Hi, Charlie. This place hasn't changed at all," says Renée.

"Hi," says Phil.

Bella walks in, very glad that Robert and the four vampires are out before Edward comes. She wasn't sure if there'd be a fight or not. Edward has been somewhat overprotective lately, so there's no way he would tolerate four alien vampires so close to her.

"How's your baseball career?" Charlie was asking. Bella snaps back to attention.

"Going fine, going fine," answers Phil finally starting to get comfortable, "We're playing a game in Seattle in a week and Renée thought it'd be a good idea to spend the holidays up here. Sorry about the bad timing, though."

"With what? Those people?" says Charlie shaking his head, "It was just some crazed loon. He thinks vampires exist and that his four friends are vampires."

"O…kay," says Renée slowly, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to hold some sort of meeting to prove that vampires exist. He wouldn't leave, so I just gave him what he wanted. He's holding a meeting at the high school at seven."

"Are you going?" asks Bella.

"Yes, I have to," says Charlie sadly, "I'd feel responsible if anything happens. I'm telling you, he doesn't play with a full deck."

"That's weird," says Phil, "He's sounds-"

"Looney," Renée finishes for him, "Completely insane and mental. He belongs in a hospital."

"I tried to offer him help," says Charlie.

"Don't worry as long as he doesn't hurt anyone," says Renée.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" says Bella suddenly, she desperately wants to change the subject.

"Good idea," says Renée, "So, how is everything with _Edward_?"

"Everything is fine, better than fine. Everything's great," says Bella in a low voice. This isn't what she has in mind.

"Charlie tells me you two are spending a lot of time together. So, everything's back to normal?" asks Renée suspiciously.

"Yes," hisses Bella, "You guys have to have some faith in me."

"We don't want you to get hurt again," says Charlie, "You never know if he may leave again and then…" He doesn't want to finish.

"He won't leave me. He promised," says Bella angrily wishing that they were still talking about Robert and the vampires.

"That's probably what he said last time," mutters Charlie.

"Ugh! Just stop!" says Bella exasperated.

"Bella, honey-" but Renée stops. They all hear rapid knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," mutters Bella. She walks slowly to the door, not wanting to trip and fall again, and opens the door.

"Bella!" Before she realizes what's going on, she feels cold arms wrap tight around her. She wraps her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"Edward? I'm fine," she says, confused. "Am I supposed to be in danger?"

"Since, you're Bella and you attract danger, yes."

"No, seriously."

Edward leans in close to her ear, "You can't smell what I smell." Suddenly he lets go of her and straightens up. "Hello, Charlie."

Charlie just grunts and walks inside, wordlessly ordering Bella and Edward inside where he can watch them.

"Oh hello, Mr. Phil, Ms. Renée," says Edward in false surprise, "It's a pleasant surprise to see you. I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"No, you're not," says Bella as forces him to sit next to her on the sofa. Edward softly chuckles. Renée laughs, too.

"We were just talking about you," she says.

"Mom!"

"What a coincidence," says Edward, but he's distracted. The scent is stronger in the kitchen. His nostrils widen a bit, trying to gather information about the former guests of the house. Bella notices, but doesn't say anything.

"Mom, we are not having this conversation!" says Bella furiously.

Charlie decides that female fights are out of his league and engages in conversation with Phil about sports.

"Bella, do you think I'm going to scare him off?" asks Renée.

"Oh god, Mom, please stop talking," begs Bella, "We're better off talking about the crazy guy!"

"Who?" asks Edward.

"This guy Robert Brok," says Bella, "He visited the house right before Mom and Phil did."

"Yes, Charlie was telling us about him," joins Renée, "Apparently he believes in vampires. Charlie said he had four friends who he thought were vampires."

"Four?" asks Edward with a composed voice, though he has made up his mind to stick to Bella like glue.

"Yeah," says Bella, "He even wants to have a meeting to show them off. Like, to prove they're vampires."

"Really?" asks Edward, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," says Bella again, "At the high school gym at seven tonight. He's going to try to get the whole town to go."

"Big ambitions," comments Edward, "Are you going?"

"I am," says Charlie, joining the conversation, "I don't know if anyone else is going."

"Should we?" asks Bella.

"Sure, why not? Emmett would think the whole thing is a laugh. He'll enjoy it," says Edward.

"You're bringing your family?" asks Renée.

"Well I don't want the man to be disappointed if he went through the trouble of bothering you," Edward replies, then seeing an opportunity he quickly adds, "I'll go in the kitchen and call them."

"I'll follow," says Bella.

Charlie, Phil, and Renée watch the pair disappear into the kitchen, then Charlie comments, "What happened?"

"No clue," says Phil while Renée nods in agreement.

"So they're going?" asks Phil.

"Where ever one goes the other follows," mutters Charlie, "So yeah."

"Hmm."

…

"Edward, are you going?" asks Bella anxiously.

"Yes," says Edward standing by the microwave.

"And the whole family is coming?"

"Yes. This isn't a joke," Edward looks at Bella, "You knew they were vampires, why didn't you call me? Why-"

"Shh," whispers Bella. She looks down, suddenly ashamed. "I didn't want it to be a fight, I'm sorry."

"Bella," replies Edward. Bella's reaction to his question cuts through him. He feels horrible and guilty and desperately tries to make up with her "Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault. There's nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have accused you like that. I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay."

A silence follows. Then Bella breaks it.

"Are you sniffing the microwave?"

Edward hesitates, then replies, "Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"One of the vampires left a scent here."

Bella stares.

"It's not my fault he decided to rub his hand on a microwave!"

No response.

"Please stop staring like that."

She says each word slowly and carefully. "A vampire left a scent on a microwave? Vampires leave scents like that? On microwaves?"

"Not usually, unless it's a warning or a vampire is particularly territorial, which is rare."

"On microwaves?"

"Please let it rest."

"I'm sorry! It's not everyday I see you sniff a microwave!" exclaims Bella.

"Shh! Charlie will hear."

"Sorry."

Edward heaves a sigh and then says, "I'm going to call Carlisle."

"Did you find out any information on the microwave?"

"I can't believe it. You're still stuck on the microwave!"

"I'm sorry! I don't want it to be a waste, you going through the trouble of sniffing of microwave," explains Bella as though it's very obvious.

Edward sighs again, "It was an old male. He had mixes of other scents on him, suggesting that he belongs to a coven, which you and Renée confirmed. This male is old, maybe as old as Carlisle."

"Dang."

"Yeah."

There's a short pause, then Bella says, "You got all that from a microwave?"

"Not now, Bella."

"You're fun to tease. I never realized it before, but it's really fun to tease you."

"I'm calling Carlisle."

"You do that. I'll burn this into memory forever: Edward sniffing a microwave."

Edwards furiously dials Carlisle's number while trying not to break the phone. He's starting to regret sniffing the microwave at all. Bella just vainly tries to hide a snicker.

"Carlisle? It's Edward," says Edward after successfully dialing his number without breaking the phone.

"You won't believe what kind of scent I caught," says Edward after a pause.

"On a microwave," whispers Bella.

Bella watches Edward talk to Carlisle. There's a pause where Carlisle is speaking, then Edward replies, "No. It's another vampire. Actually, it's more than one. Maybe four."

Another pause; Carlisle speaks some more.

"I don't know this one. The vampire is old."

Another pause.

"He left a scent. I don't know why. Oh, but there is something interesting that you should know. They were with a human named Robert Brok. Apparently, according to Charlie, they're going to hold some sort of assembly in the high school gym. This Robert Brok is attempting to expose vampires."

Another pause.

"I'm going. Are you going?"

A short pause.

"Alright, see you then. Bye." Edward snaps his cell phone shut and Bella looks at him curiously.

"They're all coming. Carlisle is going to get them all to come," explains Edward, "He's interested."

"Did he hear me say that you sniffed a microwave?"

"Bella!"

It's seven o'clock and Robert stands at the podium, surprised. He's surprised that this many people showed up to hear him talk. Or perhaps it's because he's offering free refreshments. Either way, he's surprised and proud to see all these people.

Now to get their attention…

"Ahem." No response. He sees no one making a move to hear him speak. "A-hem." Still nothing. "A-HEM!"

Everyone stops midway through their chatter to gaze upon him with irritation evident on their faces. Even behind him, his four vampires look annoyed. Perhaps they were engaging in light conversation. It doesn't matter. He has their attention now and that's all that counts.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your banter," he says, addressing the audience, "But now is the time to see why you all are brought here. Tonight, I guarantee you, you'll never see the world the same again. Perhaps you'll be looking over shoulders everywhere you go or perhaps jumping at every shadow. Tonight may be the scariest night of your lives. My name is Robert Brok and tonight I'll show you the demons of the night."

-

"Boy, that sounds scary," mutters Emmett sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"I still can't believe that there are four vampires sitting behind him with red irises, calmly," whispers Edward back to Emmett.

"Do they know we're here?" asks Emmett keeping his voice low.

Edward nods. Bella tenses in his arms. Edward kisses the top of her head and holds her closer, trying to clam her down.

"It's okay, Bella," whispers Edward, "They're just listening to Robert Brok." However, Edward is fully aware that one of the vampires, the old one, is scrutinizing them.

-

Vincent indeed is scrutinizing, and it didn't take him too long to figure out how large the coven is. Five vampires. (A/N: Remember, Alice and Jasper aren't here right now.) They outnumber his coven and they're all older than Rosa and William, meaning the two youngsters wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. As he focuses on the large coven, Robert's speech becomes slurred and blurred to him. He barely notices the audience's reaction to Robert's first mention of vampires. It's not comprehendible that he calls William and Rosa to the stage and that Robert points out the visual characteristics of vampires. He knows that the coven isn't really listening either. He knows their attention is on the vampires. Of course, it is. Why shouldn't it? This coven has no reason to believe that Robert, a human, is any kind of threat. They're only worried about the vampires.

Soon after staring at the members of the coven, something doesn't seem right. Something or someone is out of place. Then he realizes: it's the Chief's daughter in the arms of a youngest looking vampire. _'How wrong and unnatural,'_ he muses, _'Are they really together?'_ Then, unexpectedly, as if to answer his unspoken question, the young looking vampire holds the girl closer, ridiculously closer. The vampire glares at him with coal black eyes and rests his head on the girl's shoulder, glaring. The girl seems oblivious to the murderous glare her partner is giving him. The look the vampire gives him is a look of promised pain and hell, should anything happen to this girl, his _mate._ Vincent swiftly put his hands up in defense and down again, and just barely nods his head in their direction, showing the glaring vampire that he understands the relationship and respects it. It seems to work; the vampire looks slightly less tense, but his glare appears frozen in place. Vincent glances back to Robert, just to see if he noticed the vampire's behavior. It doesn't seem so…

-

Robert had just ushered Rosa and William to the front of the stage when he notices Vincent's gaze. He knows Vincent usually isn't very obvious about his thoughts, but honest curiosity betrays itself as Vincent gazes toward two vampires and Charlie's daughter. For now, he must ignore Vincent and continue with his speech while he has his audience's undivided attention.

"Now, ladies and gents! Here are two excellent examples of vampires, Rosa and William!" he says to his audience's astonished faces. At the moment he does not care what his audience thinks of him. He knows whatever opinion they have of him; it will soon change after he shows them what Rosa and William can do.

"Now, first before they demonstrate their abilities, I want to point a few key points about their appearance. First off, they're beautiful, simply breathtaking. Don't you agree?"

Murmurs and nods of consent ripple through the audience before Robert continues.

"Ah, yes. You can even see behind me." (He gestures behind him) "These two individuals are exceedingly beautiful. But beauty is not the only trademark of a vampire. Vampires are pale and they have purple and blue like bruises under their eyes, as if they can't get enough sleep. Beautiful perfect teeth. If you ever wanted to make sure an individual is a vampire, any unnatural color of eyes marks a vampire. Typically their eyes are red when full and content, and black when they're angry, thirsty, and on the hunt. It's in your best interest to stay away from the ones with black eyes. Only professionals like myself can handle it."

A couple of people snort at his comment in the audience. Robert takes a deep breath and moves on.

"Now, do you want to see something amazing? The reason why I called this meeting? Well, here it is."

Robert walks off stage for a moment and drags back a weight, so heavy he cannot lift it. After the scraping sounds on the floor cease, Robert continues,

"Now, I can't lift this up. This is three hundred pounds. I would probably break my back if I tried to lift this. Imagine Rosa lifting this."

Glances and whispers are exchanged throughout the audience. No one expects her to lift it.

"Rosa, go ahead. Lift it." Rosa calmly walks to the weight and lifts it without hesitation.

-

Bella gasps quietly in Edward's arms. She is still unaware of Vincent's gaze and Edward's glare.

"They're exposing themselves," mutters Bella.

Edward finally breaks his glare with Vincent and looks at Bella, then the stage, and finally back to Bella again.

"What's more amazing is that they listen to him," whispers Edward.

Bella thinks this over, then asks, "Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do the vampires listen to him?"

Edward sighs. "Good question," he muses.

"I'm full of them," says Bella as she watches William displays vampire speed on stage. She hears the audience 'wow' at his performance.

"Should we go?" asks Rosalie.

"No," says Edward, "Because then he'll suspect something and we don't want him pointing fingers at us. Not yet."

"Good point," comments Emmett.

Someone in the front gets angry and sends a "Shh!" toward Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella. Emmett sticks his tongue out. Rosalie slaps him.

"Don't be an idiot!" she hisses, "Or I'll disown you."

"You can't disown me," whispers back Emmett.

"Shut up!" whispers Edward, "He's saying something different."

-

While the vampires focus on Robert Brok, Bella pays attention to the audience. Everyone seems impressed, deeply impressed. She listens to the quiet chatter around her.

"Incredible, absolutely fascinating..."

"Did he fake that? Is it possible to fake that kind of speed?"

"She must be a body builder…"

"No way, this can't be real, can it?"

"Amazing, just to think vampires exist!"

"I guess humans aren't the top predator anymore…"

"I don't see any hoax here, so…"

"Should we be scared?"

"Whether this is true or not, it's going to cause utter chaos…"

"Are we better off not knowing?"

"Vampires…are…real…?"

The last snippet of conversation belongs to her father, but it's not only her father she worries about. Most of the audience believe him. Bella wonders why Edward doesn't seem worried, however, as she prepares to ask, she hears Robert Brok,

-

"Now, people of Forks, do you think these four are the only vampires in the world?" He laughs at himself. "No, no, there are many more. In fact," he pauses for dramatic effect, "There are some in this town."

…

The effect of his statement is astonishing. The audience flies into a frantic panic. The audience collectively gasp and begin to talk to each other in frenzied whispers, each one scared out of their minds. A few people start crying. Finally Charlie is forced to walk on stage and calm down the panic-stricken crowd before riots break out.

-

"Well," says Emmett with not bothering to keep his voice down, "That's one way to cause a riot. I should write it down."

"Aw, come on Emmett," snickers Edward, "This is all you got?"

"No, I could just pantse you. That'd be great," replies Emmett, grinning.

"No, it wouldn't," says Edward through clenched teeth.

"Yes, it would. Could you imagine what the female population would do?"

"Emmett…" growls Edward. It seems to Bella that Robert Brok is nothing more than a distant memory to the Cullen's. Then she sees Carlisle and Esme approaching them, clearly agitated about the situation. Maybe not all the Cullen's.

"Can you imagine all their fantasies? And Edward would be able to hear it! Ha, ha!" continues Emmett, "Come to think about it, have you and Bella ever…?"

"Shut up, Emmett!" growls Edward threateningly.

"You mean you guys have never seen…?"

But Emmett never finishes the sentence due Edward punching him in the jaw.

"Edward!"

"It didn't hurt him, honest, Esme," says Edward.

"I guess it's a good thing there's riot," says Bella unexpectedly. Everyone stares. "Well, wouldn't it seem odd? Edward randomly punching Emmett?"

"I guess so," mutters Edward. Then, his attention shifts, "Emmett, don't even think about it! Or I'll tell Rosalie."

"Tell Rosalie what?" demands Rosalie.

"What?" says Emmett in astonishment.

"Tell Rosalie what?!" repeats Rosalie.

-

Bella stares helplessly at their conversation, then she looks to Carlisle, "Are they not worried at all…?"

"No," he says, "I have a pretty good feeling they are. They're probably just trying to distract themselves, especially Edward."

"Hmm," replies Bella, "So much for hunting."

"I'll get Edward to hunt," assures Carlisle, "Don't worry."

"I hope so," murmurs Bella. Edward had become increasingly overprotective as his thirst drives him to give in to more instinctive behaviors, or something like that. Anyway, that's what Carlisle says. With four more vampires, it would be a sheer miracle if Edward went to hunting. He doesn't hunt often enough and it's finally taking its toll, Edward is visibly becoming weaker, and Bella is certain that the other vampires can see it.

-

The other vampires aren't the only ones who see Edward. Robert had stepped back to let Charlie calm down the riot he's caused. It takes no time for him to find the other vampires and he's mildly surprised. It's a large coven, five. And, even more surprising, Charlie's daughter, Bella, seems quite comfortable being surrounded by five vampires, almost too comfortable. He sees the smallest one punch the largest one, but it doesn't seem too aggressive, merely playful. He notices the smallest one is holding Bella, very odd. He now knows why Vincent was staring; it's very rare to see a vampire take interest in a human, but Vincent had told him that he's seen vampires choosing humans as mates a few times in his long life. Another thing about the small vampire strikes out at him. He looks weak, almost starved, as if he hadn't fed in weeks, maybe months. He seems like an easy target to capture, once he's alone and Bella is away. Bella may distract him, but he'll be fiercer and Robert is sure that having four alien vampires so close to her will not go well with the small vampire.

Suddenly the small vampire looks at him, curious. His expression changes to calculation and concentration and Robert can only speculate about his strange behavior. He only breaks focus when another vampire, seemingly the leader, addresses the coven. Robert watches the coven listen to their leader, until finally he grows bored. He turns to Vincent.

"What do you think?"

Vincent takes a deep, unneeded breath before he answers, "They're all paired up: the big one with the blond female, the leader and the other female, and finally the small one and the human. They're pretty strong, even the small one, but he's weak from thirst."

"Why is that? Why won't he hunt? It's as instinctive for you as breathing is for us."

"He probably doesn't want to leave the human girl alone. I don't blame him; she smells delicious and she looks delicate. Easy meal for a vampire."

"Is he easy to capture?"

"Shh!" Vincent focuses on the smallest vampire. He's definitely eavesdropping, judging by the way he holds his mate. He's crouching over her seemingly trying to shield her from view and not let her know about his behavior at the same time. It's quite amusing to watch.

"Well?" says Robert interrupting his observations.

"I wouldn't say easy, but it's definitely possible," Vincent pauses, "Let's stay away from his mate to show him we don't mean any harm to her. Then we'll have to wait for him to be alone, without his coven and without the Chief's daughter. We don't want him to think he needs to protect her; it'll be harder to subdue him long enough so you can give him that drug."

"Hmm. I like it. By the way," adds Robert, "How old do you think they are?"

"All younger than me," answers Vincent, "The leader is the oldest. I'm thinking pre-colonial times. The small one is next, probably about a century old. The rest aren't far behind, the big one is half a century old at least and the two females fall in between."

"Interesting."

"Yep."

"Excuse me," says a new voice, Charlie's. "You're meeting is over."

"Alright," says Robert, "I won't argue with that. So, what did you think?"

"I was impressed," says Charlie. It's annoyingly obvious that he will not share the whole truth.

"It was impressing, wasn't it?"

"I'll give you this," adds Charlie, unexpectedly, "It definitely changed my outlook on things."

Robert barks a laugh, "Charlie, this is just the beginning. Exposing the coven will be the real shocker, eh?"

Charlie can only stare speechless.

"They're closer than you think."

* * *

Well, there it is. It's midnight and I finally finished chapter four. Now I'm excited. The new two chapters are the ones I think about most. Hope you enjoy editing this. Hope I have time to finish this during school. I think I will; my classes are easier.

I don't know if Edward ever had anything to tell Rosalie, maybe he did, maybe he didn't and was just scaring Emmett ;)

So, here's a random interesting fact: Yawning not only is showing others that you're tired, but it's also proof that you're brain is trying to focus. So, if someone is yawning, it means they're trying that much harder to focus. Also, on mythbusters ®, they concluded that yawing is contagious.

Now just try yawning with oddly placed rubber bands in you mouth. That's hard and painful.


	5. Out of the Frying Pan into Hell

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own it…Nope, still don't own it.

Out of the Frying Pan into Hell

"The atmosphere is very tense tonight," says Vincent, in an all-knowing tone.

"What makes you so sure?" bites back William. William had been on edge for a while, and personally Vincent feels as though it's Robert's fault. But in Vincent's book, anything and everything could be Robert's fault. Robert had told them to on constant alert and guard, saying that the chance to capture a vampire could arrive at any moment.

"I don't know it's just one of those feelings. I know the leader and his mate are out for tonight; I've been watching them carefully," explains Vincent.

"Where are they going?"

"Hunting, just the two of them," replies Vincent.

"How sweet," except this isn't William, it's Robert.

Everyone stills. Robert breaks the silence quickly.

"So two out of five vampires are gone right now, to hunt?"

"Yes," answers Vincent.

"And you tell me that the smallest one has hunted this morning or late last night?"

"Yes."

"He won't be as weak as I thought."

"The atmosphere is very tense tonight," repeats Vincent.

"What the hell?"

"I'm dead serious, something isn't right. I can't quite put my finger on it. Let's go to Forks," says Vincent, "We can see if there's anything's changed."

"Wow, you're really serious," observes Robert.

"Yeah, Einstein, really serious. Something's not right."

"Sheesh, vampires can be so touchy," mutters Robert. Then in a much louder voice, he calls, "Rosa!! Elizabeth!!"

Instantly, they appear at his side with irritated expressions. Vincent knows why: even if they didn't have super vampire hearing, the hotel room in Port Angeles is so small, they would have heard anyway. And Robert had just interrupted them of girl time.

"What?" they say together. William almost cringes, it sounds that creepy.

"We're going to Forks."

No response. They patiently wait for the rest.

"Vincent says that 'the atmosphere is very tense tonight,' so we're going to see what's all the commotion, if there's any," clarifies Robert.

There's a short pause.

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow. Yes now damn it!" shouts Robert.

William glares as Rosa draws closer to him. Robert doesn't bother to spare them a glance and he walks out the room, quickly followed by his coven. Vincent seems to be the only vampire satisfied. He likes to prove himself right. If he's right, and he usually is, there'll be a fight awaiting them. He knows one the Forks coven is involved, and with two of them gone, it should be easy to separate one of the vampires and capture him. He has a feeling the small, younger looking is involved. He sighs contently; being old certainly has its benefits.

As they near Forks, Robert notices that the vampires are all suddenly curious. Vincent even slows the car to concentrate on sniffing something in the air.

"What's up?" asks Robert, expecting an immediate answer.

"New scent," answers Vincent promptly.

"A new scent? Vampire?"

"Naturally," says Vincent, "I wonder if a fight broke out."

"Hard to say," says Robert, "The leader seems pretty civilized, but since he's away hunting…Hmm, very difficult to say."

"Let's go!" says William enthusiastically. A good fight will ease his nerves somewhat.

After a while of driving, everyone inside the car is wowed. A big monster Jeep turns onto the road and speeds away toward the town.

"Nice," says Robert appreciatively.

"I agree," says Vincent.

"Impressive," comments William.

"What's the big deal?" whispers Rosa to Elizabeth. Elizabeth shrugs.

"You want to know something else?" says Vincent suddenly.

"What?" asks Robert.

"That car is full vampires," says Vincent, "Didn't you smell it?"

"A little," murmurs William. Rosa nods. Elizabeth ignores them and stares out the window, her expression quite sad.

It doesn't take long for Vincent to notice it. "Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

"Fine," is the one word response that she gives him. She doesn't speak anymore during the car ride. Vincent sighs. The rest of the ride is silent.

It's easy enough to find the house; the coven's scent is very strong and leads them straight to the house, but Vincent feels uneasy. He passes up the obscure turn off that would lead to their house and goes in a huge circle. He knows who all the vampires in the coven are, if the leader is gone then that means the big one is still there. Not that he couldn't be dealt with, but Vincent would rather fight one vampire than two or three. Unfortunately, Robert notices.

"What are you doing?"

Vincent hesitates, then after looking at Robert's angry face he says, "I'm waiting for the numbers to go down. As far we know there could be three vampires there. I don't want to lose a fight. It's easier to win against one or two than three."

Robert considers this for a moment, "True."

After a bit of circling, a very nice red convertible passes them. Vincent smells the subtle scent of vampire, then abruptly turns and heads toward the house. He isn't sure which vampire left, but now is the time they have to act. Then they see the monster Jeep seemingly turning from nowhere heading out toward the trails. The windows aren't tinted as much, so Vincent can see the driver, the big one wearing a murderous expression. He doesn't seem to notice Robert and his coven as he blindly passes them. Vincent pushes the gas pedal harder and turns on the trail to the house. After a few twists and turns, they reach a beautiful, white mansion, covered with the vampires' scent. They get out the car and walk inside.

"The door's unlocked?" asks Rosa quietly.

"Yes," replies Robert softly, "They figure that if anything that worries them wants to get in, they'll open the door, lock or no lock."

"I suppose they want to keep the house clean," mutters Elizabeth, "They don't want anyone breaking down the door."

"Good observation," comments Robert. Elizabeth rolls her eyes. They don't dare to wander in the house anymore, so they stand in the big open living room. Then Elizabeth sees a beautiful grand piano. As she becomes distracted by the piano, Vincent and William widen their nostrils and look around the house, to search for any signs of vampire.

Then William hears something, "Where's that music coming from?"

…

Upstairs, in his room and for now oblivious to the intruding vampires, Edward relaxes, listening to music. The sooner he relaxes the sooner he heals. He's alone. Emmett had gone to make sure that Victoria was not coming back (and possibly kill the other two weaker males), and Rosalie had gone to watch over Bella. Carlisle and Esme are hunting together. Being alone doesn't bother him; for now it means only one voice inside his head: his own. Until he hears other voices:

'_I know there's another vampire, here. I can smell him. Where is he? Is he hiding?'_

'_Maybe this isn't a good idea, what if there's more than one here?"_

'_Where is he?!'_

'_I wonder if this one had gotten in the fight…'_

'_What a beautiful piano…'_

He counts five different voices. Startled and confused, he ventures downstairs cautiously smelling four vampires and one human. Still not completely believing his nose, he stops the moment he sees them and his mouth drops and he thinks, _'You're kidding me.'_

…

Robert looks up the stairs at the clearly stunned vampire. William and Rosa start growling, nervously; but as Robert observes the vampire, he notices that the vampire's eyes are fixed on Vincent. _'Smart little guy,' _he thinks, _'Picking out the strongest opponent first.'_ Soon, the vampire completely composes himself, folds his arms across his chest, and waits.

With an air of complete confidence, Robert begins, "Hello. You're probably wondering what we're doing here, but first let me introduce myself. My name is Rob-"

"I know who you are," interrupts the vampire, his words cold and sharp like shards of ice, "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping you'd be a wee bit more polite," says Robert, purposely annoying the vampire and avoiding his question.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," he replies, his voice still cold.

"No, I'm sorry for you," says Robert.

No response.

"Do you know why we're here?" asks Robert.

"You'll tell me," says the vampire softly.

"I want you. I think the town should know what you are, don't you agree?"

"No."

"Too bad for you," shrugs Robert.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Take you by force."

The vampire raises one eyebrow.

Robert dramatically sighs, "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."

"You were," whispers the vampire, just loud enough for Robert to hear him.

As Robert laughs, Vincent focuses on the small vampire. Closer and without the huge vampire next to him, he doesn't seem as small and weak. He seems intelligent, and it looks as though he would fight intelligently in a fight, and not charge his opponent the first moment he sees him. Upon closer inspection, he notices that the vampire is too cautious, too careful. Of course, since he's completely outnumbered he would be, but he seems anxious. No, anxious isn't the right word. It's something else…

"How do you know they'll listen to you?" asks the vampire, softly, quietly, "Why do they have any reason to listen you?"

Robert laughs again, "I'm completely confident that they will."

"I see that."

"You think you have a chance against four vampires?"

The vampire stills.

"Or are you trying to buy yourself some time so your coven can come back and help?"

Finally, Vincent sees the problem. The vampire is tense, edgy, and he_ is _anxious.

"Were you in the fight earlier? Did you lose, vampire?"

The vampire growls softly, warning Robert to quiet down. William and Rosa growl louder. Robert smirks, knowing now that his suspicions are correct. The vampire has just come from a fight and clearly not interested in another.

"Just to show I'm a nice guy, I'll give you another chance to come quietly. What do you say?"

The vampire growls fiercer and louder than before.

Robert dramatically sighs, "Tried to warn you. Vincent, William, Rosa and Elizabeth, get him."

Together, Vincent, William, and Rosa attack the lone vampire. They easily jump up to him and tackle him down the stairs. They land at the foot of the stairs and the vampire slips away from the tangled forms of his opponents. Elizabeth watches solemnly. Something deep down tells her not to attack the alien vampire. Besides, her coven doesn't need her. So she waits.

William, oblivious to Elizabeth's inactivity, charges toward the vampire. The vampire smirks and easily evades him. The vampire pivots and starts backing away, positioning himself to face William, Rosa, and Vincent all at once. William and Rosa charge toward him at once, but the vampire, seeing their move, dodges both mates. Vincent takes advantage of the situation and disappears from the vampire's immediate eye of sight. The vampire notices, but he cannot do anything about it as he continues to elude William and Rosa. Vincent stays hidden in the shadows, waiting. The vampire, finally fed up with William and Rosa, swiftly races toward William and punches him hard. Vincent attacks the vampire from behind and binds him with his arms, completely surprising him. The vampire panics and snarls, and rips away from the older vampire's grip, but not without cost. Vincent had dug his nails in the vampire's arm, so when the vampire slipped away, his nails had dragged and torn through the vampire's skin. The vampire hisses in pain and turns to face Vincent. Vincent winks and both Rosa and William come forward to attack the vampire. The vampire easily moves out their way, and now Vincent is frustrated. Something is giving the vampire an advantage, like a sixth sense.

'_Damn. He does have a sixth sense. Oh well, it will just take longer for him to go down,'_ muses Vincent. The vampire shoots an angry glare at Vincent and his snarls become more pronounced. The vampire moves carefully, but quickly toward Vincent from the front. Vincent watches him warily, tensing up. Then the vampire slips unexpectedly to side, teeth bared, and tries to attack Vincent. Vincent counterattacks, giving him a small nip on his arm. It's not enough to insert Robert's poison, but it'll keep the vampire away for a while. As the vampire examines the wound, William, without thinking, charges the vampire, finally catching him off guard. William and Rosa pin him to the ground and beat him. Vincent joins in to make sure the vampire stays down.

"Nice, isn't it?" says Robert to Elizabeth, enjoying the fight as though he was at the movies.

"No, it's wrong," whispers Elizabeth, "This is needless fighting. Someone is going to get hurt-"

"The vampire already is hurt. He was hurt before we came."

"Then this isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair," hisses Robert. Elizabeth ignores him, watching the fight with fearful eyes.

Robert angrily sighs. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a syringe filled with clear liquid. As he approaches the cluster of writhing vampires, the snarls and growls become more pronounced. Then, surprising everyone, the vampire frees himself from William, Rosa, and Vincent.

'_How did he slip away? We had him! How did he slip from three vampires!?' _thinks Vincent angrily. The vampire smirks at him, clearly proud of himself. Well, Vincent would be proud of himself, too, if he momentarily outsmarted three vampires.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself," bites out William.

"I am," grins the vampire.

William growls and rushes forward to charge the vampire, the moves out the way seemingly without any effort.

"Calm down," says Vincent, "He'll go down in no time. See, he's shaking."

The vampire glares at him and he tenses for attack, but Vincent is right, the vampire's hands, though tense, are shaking. Vincent can see that the vampire is worn out, fighting two fights within a few hours. Vincent decides to charge the vampire. Before he tenses, the vampire shifts anticipating the attack. Teeth bared, body tensed, Vincent blindly races toward the vampire.

Elizabeth silently watches the Vincent and the vampire fight. It's clear who is the victor and who is the loser. She grips the piano with trembling hands. At the very least, the fight between the vampires will be over soon.

Rosa and William join, this time successfully pinning down the vampire. William bends down to bite the vampire on the neck, but reading the move, the vampire blocks William's advances with his arm, right before William bites down. Inevitably, William bites the vampire's arm, hard.

Blood rushes in William's mouth. Its taste, not as fine as human's blood, but blood is blood. The blood seems mixed with venom and it's old, even though the vampire has just hunted this morning. William, much to the vampire's disgust, starts feeding. Rosa also starts feeding after watching William. The vampire writhes, snarls, growls, and hisses, but nothing seems to shake them off. Finally, it is Vincent who delivers the bite to the neck.

Instead of sucking blood out, (which is morally wrong to suck out another vampire's blood), he inserts Robert's venom. Granted, the vampire most likely won't feel the effects at first, but he also inserts his own venom, which the vampire definitely feels. Vincent can see the vampire is panicking. The vampire stills, waits, and suddenly shakes violently. The tremble throws William and Rosa off him, but Vincent stays latched on. Finally, Robert approaches again with the syringe in place.

"Here we go," says Robert. He squats on his knees and motions for Vincent to move away. Vincent moves, but holds the writhing, snarling vampire still. Vincent eyes the syringe and says,

"You're going to need more morphine. Just because that amount can be dangerous to humans doesn't mean it'll work on a vampire."

Robert nods and puts the needle to the vampire's neck. As soon as he's injected it, he pulls another syringe out and injects the vampire again. Vincent watches the pattern continue on and on. The dosage would have killed a human by now, and the vampire seems to only begin feeling the effects. He involuntarily relaxes; Vincent loosens his grip. Finally, after a full minute of injections, the vampire loses control of his muscles and conscousness. His head droops, his eyes start to roll, and he becomes dead weight.

He's no longer dangerous.

"What's your name?" asks Robert. The vampire blinks several times, realizing that the question is directed to him. He doesn't seem able to respond. Robert nods to Vincent who then kicks the vampire hard. The vampire winces.

"What's your name?" repeats Robert impatiently.

"Edward…" His voice is barely a whisper.

"Edward," says Robert. The vampire responds to his name, "I gave you the option of coming quietly."

Edward can hardly keep his eyes open. He can hardly register what he's seeing. But he does hear Robert. He knew that he would lose, but he never exactly pictured it like this. He finally goes limp, accepting the fact that right now, his fate is in Robert's hands. For now.

* * *

Well, this is actually only half of the chapter. The rest may come in a week or something. Please review or I'll make the wait longer. 


	6. An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.

* * *

An Unexpected Meeting

"This is, um, interesting," comments Charlie lightly. When he received a phone call around 6 AM from Robert Brok, he didn't expect to see a sedated Edward in the arms of one of Robert's vampires. He only sees William and Vincent. Robert has told him over the phone that Rosa and Elizabeth are gathering an audience for an unexpected meeting. "What's going on? Why is he…?"

"Oh, you mean Edward?" asks Robert, "Why does Edward look like he's heavily medicated?"

"That's one way of asking," mumbles Charlie. He clears his throat and speaks up louder, "I can have you arrested for this. This is kidnapping."

"True, but you can't."

"What the hell?" Charlie nearly shouts. As much as he hates Edward, he knows he needs to get Edward home. He's pretty sure that Edward is here unwillingly; otherwise, he wouldn't be sedated.

"I'm pretty sure you have to be human for it to be called kidnapping," says Robert.

"You think Edward isn't human?" asks Charlie. He tries to sound skeptical, but he isn't too sure of himself.

"I know he isn't," whispers Robert for dramatic effect, "If he were, he wouldn't be here right now." His voice becomes louder, "You'd be surprised; he's a tough little guy. I bet he could take on William and Rosa together and win."

"No, he isn't a vampire. He's human, he's got to be," says Charlie more to himself than Robert and the vampires.

"Why is it difficult to believe?" asks Robert.

"Well, one he hangs around my house so much…Don't you think I would have noticed something? And he has a family. His family would have-"

"Hate to burst your bubble," says William, "But he and his family are vampires."

"Dr. Cullen works in a hospital for God's sakes!"

"Yes, about that," says Vincent, shifting Edward so that he can stand when the morphine wears off, "He and his wife went hunting last night."

"It's not hunting season…"

"When I say hunting I mean feeding. Vampires don't have to feed everyday," clarifies Vincent.

In an unexpected rage, Charlie furiously stomps toward Vincent and Edward, and clamps his hand on Edward's hair, shaking it as he explodes. "HE ISN'T A VAMPIRE! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW!? OR MY DAUGHTER FOR THAT MATTER! SHE HANGS AROUND HIM SO MUCH!"

"Yeah," says William, "She knows. She just didn't tell you."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE KNOWS!? SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME! I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN HANGING OUT WITH A BLOODSUCKING FIEND!"

A sudden moan stops Charlie. Charlie looks down and sees Edward struggling to stand on his two feet. His eyes barely open and they register that Charlie is in close proximity and is holding his hair. Edward turns his head sharply and swiftly, forcing Charlie to let go. He sways once more, and finally stands steady. Vincent refuses to let Edward go.

Charlie takes a deep breath. He decides it's time for a different subject.

"What is he on? Medically speaking, I mean," says Charlie, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Morphine, lots of it. Enough to kill a few people," says Robert smugly.

"Enough to kill a few people," echoes Charlie, his voice strangely distant.

"I have proof," says Robert. From a bag strapped around his shoulder, he produces a pencil case. He zips it open and Charlie sees syringes, lots of them. It's much more than enough to kill a few people. His mouth drops.

"I'm pretty lucky that they had some morphine in the house. That's what I get when one of them is a doctor, I suppose," he finishes in a mumble.

"He's really a vampire…" murmurs Charlie, "My daughter has been in danger all this time and I didn't know…"

"I wouldn't say that your daughter is in danger," says Robert, for the first time offering comfort, "Actually she's pretty safe. Your daughter and Edward are steady, aren't they?"

"Yes…"

"Then, as long he sees her as his mate, she's safe. Safer than before she met him."

"How can this be? He's a vampire, right?" (Robert nods) "Then, why is she safe? Won't he suck her blood or something?"

"If he's going to suck her blood, he would have done so a long time ago. But Edward would die for her in less than a heartbeat."

"How do you know?" asks Charlie.

"I'll prove it to you."

…

Surprisingly, at 8:30, most of the Forks population is up. Elizabeth and Rosa have spread word to every house in the town that Robert caught one of the resident vampires. Curious more than anything else, the people got out of bed and prepared to see the resident vampire.

Bella stands in the crowd beside her old classmates, Mike and Tyler. They all stand in a small clearing in the woods. Trees surround every inch of the clearing except a small trail behind the crowd. The Cullen's aren't here and it makes her nervous. She anxiously wonders which Cullen they captured. She anxiously hopes it's not Edward.

She remembers when the vampire, her name was Elizabeth, came to the door at seven o'clock. Elizabeth had said in a bland, bored voice that's there's an unexpected meeting because Robert managed to capture one of the vampires. Elizabeth seemed so bored, that Bella could only guess that she had done this many times, but it wasn't the her voice that stood out to Bella. _"Robert managed to capture one of the vampires…" _It scared her; she forgot how to breathe and tears rushed to her eyes. She remembers how Elizabeth suddenly looked down at her, probably hearing extremely irregular heartbeats. Elizabeth's expression suddenly changed, from that of apathy to empathy and sympathy. _"I'm sorry," she had whispered, "I'm so sorry."_ After saying that, she briefly stated the time and place of the assembly, handed her a piece of paper with the time and place, and departed. Bella remembers closing the door and sobbing. Her mother had rushed to her at top speed and held Bella close. Her mother had also grabbed the piece of paper and is now here somewhere else in the crowd today with Phil.

"Today, after diligence and patience," rings Robert's booming voice over the crowd, "I have finally captured a vampire. At the moment he's quite harmless. He has enough morphine in him to kill a few people." He pauses; he sees that he has the audience's unshakable attention. He speaks softly now, to ensure the audience's attention, "Here he is…"

Vincent walks from behind the trees with a half conscious Edward. The audience gasps and screams, but Bella nearly breaks down into tears.

"I'm going to try and wake him up a bit. Some blood should do the trick. I made a replica of the human neck and the veins." He shows the audience a fleshy pouch-like object with a clear tube dangling from one end. "There's a bag of animal blood right here connected to that tube. I'll squeeze the blood into the fake neck, like pulsing blood, and hopefully it will stimulate his natural urge to feed. I've just heated the blood to make this as realistic as possible."

Robert gives the fleshy pouch to Vincent to hold under Edward's nose. Then he squeezes the blood into the fake neck. Edward doesn't stir.

"Come on," mutters Robert. He gives the blood bag a big squeeze sending lots of blood to the pouch, almost tempting Vincent in the process. He holds his breath and pushes the fleshy pouch beyond Edward's lips until it touches his teeth. Edward smells the sudden rush of blood and instinctively bites and feeds, completely oblivious to the audience's repulsed and disgusted reaction.

Bella gasps. Mike and Tyler look at Bella, then Edward, and then Bella again. Almost immediately the three teenagers become completely oblivious to Robert and the rest of the audience as he explains vampire-feeding habits. Mike turns to Bella, "_That's_ your _boyfriend_?" He says it with so much contempt and disdain that tears force themselves down Bella's cheeks.

Mike shakes his head, "You poor thing," but it sounds insulting. Bella snaps.

"Shut up! He's a hundred times the man you'll ever be!" angrily defends Bella.

"Shh! I'm trying to text Lauren and Jessica," mutters Tyler, completely focused on his cell phone.

"Except he's not a man!" whispers Mike furiously.

"You wish you were him," mutters Bella darkly. Mike's hands clench into fists and he tries to control himself, but he hears Robert:

"Does Edward have a girlfriend? Or is his girlfriend here? I'd like to do a demonstration."

Mike raises his hand and shouts, "Right here! His girlfriend, Bella Swan, is right here!"

Robert smiles, pleased, "Bella come up now. You won't get hurt."

"Yeah, Bella you won't get hurt," sneers Mike.

"I know," says Bella and she calmly walks to the front of the crowd, ignoring the muttering and whispering that follow her. When she arrives Robert puts a hand out to stop her.

"What?" she furiously asks. She looks over to Edward, he had finished feeding, but he still seemed out of it. His body seems to be wilting and drooping. Bella hates watching him like this.

"I want to give the audience an introduction about mates," explains Robert, making it sound very obvious.

"Screw it," she hisses. She makes a move to get closer to Edward. Robert pushes her back.

Edward's head snaps up. Everything is a blur, and he can't seem to interrupt anything his senses are giving him, except one thing. Only Bella is clear in his head and the desire, no, _need_ to be close to her. Soon, other things become clear, like obstacles blocking him from nearing Bella. He's vaguely aware of two arms holding him back. He's also aware that a human male is in between him and Bella. _'Wait, is he pushing her?'_

Robert notices Edward's sudden attentiveness and quickly addresses the assembly, "As you can see, he's more awake and more alert. Do you know why? It's because of this little lady right here. She's his mate." ("Let me go!") "To a vampire, a mate is their whole world. Protecting their mates is almost instinctive. His top priority, even before feeding himself, is her," he says gesturing to Bella

The audience ooh's and wow's. Bella, furiously blinking away tears, shouts, "Stop it! Stop making him sound so inhuman!"

"He is," says Robert.

The audience laughs. Her tears become more pronounced. Edward stiffens.

"Shut up," she whispers.

"Alright, go to Edward. Make sure he's aware of you," he says to Bella. Bella dashes to Edward. Robert addresses the audience, "I'm going to let him see her and sniff her" (The audience gasps, repulsed) "Yes, sniff her. Their sense of smell is their most prominent. After he knows she's here, I'll show you the more violent, scary side to a vampire."

-

Bella stops in front of Edward. Still silently crying, she cradles his face gently in her hands. Edward buries his face in her hands and takes a deep breath. Then he looks up at her.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" he whispers softly, gently.

Bella feels more tears roll down her cheek. She places her forehead against his, not letting go of his face.

"Edward, look at you. You're a mess. Doesn't any of this hurt?" she asks softly, her voice almost cracking.

"I can't feel it. Morphine, remember?"

Bella sucks in air, in an effort to stop crying, but it hopelessly fails. She tries hard to keep her voice down so the crowd won't hear.

"Edward…"

"It's alright, Bella. I'm here. I love you," he whispers. He straightens up and releases himself from her grip. His arms are still bound by Vincent, so he strains his neck so he can kiss her head. Finally, the stress of past twenty-four hours hits him at full force; the morphine wore off. He starts shaking and he kisses her again to comfort both of them.

"It's okay, Edward," whispers Bella. She feels him shaking beside her as she leans into his chest. "I love you." He kisses her again.

-

Vincent tries to give couple some privacy, but it's impossible. He knows this is one of those intimate moments where the couple becomes more determined to stay in love with each other and always stand by each other's side. Or something close to that. He does the least he can do and stays completely still, making himself as scarce as possible.

-

Charlie watches the interaction with a new light. He gulps as he watches Bella hold him like that. He feels cold in the pit of his stomach when he kisses her hair. _'Bella, why didn't you tell me?'_

-

Renée watches her daughter and her daughter's love. At first she is horrified, like every other person in the audience, revolted. Then, she watches carefully and smiles. She watches Edward kiss her daughter and try to comfort her. _'Bella, you must be happy with someone like him. I wish I knew this is how deep you both are in love.'_ Then she notices a slight change. _'That's it Bella, he needs you, too.'_

-

Robert sighs, impatient. He decides to give them a few seconds. Edward seems to be relaxing with Bella nearby. He calms himself, trying to appear non-threatening to even have a chance to near the pair. Getting Bella away from Edward without making him angry will be difficult. He knows that Edward will free himself from Vincent's grasp if he feels Bella is in any kind of danger.

This is exactly what he wants.

Turning the audience, he states, "Now, I'll show you a more hostile side to the vampire. To do this, I will need Bella." He turns to walk to couple, before turning his head back to the crowd, "Don't be alarmed by anything you will see. It's all under control."

Surprisingly, Edward doesn't stiffen or show any sign of aggression when Robert approaches them. In fact, both completely ignore him. Gratified, Robert softly and gently speaks, "Bella?"

Bella stiffens and Edward mimics her in response. In his mind, this human male is causing Bella to be uncomfortable. Edward glares and changes his posture, clearly showing that the male, _Robert,_ isn't wanted.

"It isn't all that bad," says Robert slowly, fully aware of Edward's unwavering glare, becoming more menacing by the second. "Your father wants to talk to you. I do think you owe him an explanation."

Bella sighs in his chest and says softly, "He's right; Charlie deserves an explanation."

Edward softly growls, making it sound more of a whine, and kisses her hair.

"Edward, it'll be okay," says Bella soothingly, "We're just going to talk. That's all."

With one more kiss, Edward lets her go, keeping a wary eye on her every move.

"Come on, Bella," says Robert gently, still trying to be non-threatening. He eyes Charlie and tries to convey the message of 'Don't interfere' without actually speaking.

"Let me go," mutters Bella irately, trying to free herself from Robert's clasp around her elbow.

"Sorry," he whispers. Then, moments before he seizes her throat, Edward growls fiercely. Desperate to get to Bella, Edward struggles seemingly futile against Vincent's steel grasp. Meanwhile, Robert tightens his grip on her neck, momentarily completely stopping airflow. "Come on, Edward," he sneers. He loosens his grip and Bella instinctively takes a gulp of fresh air before he closes her throat. "Don't you want to stop me? Don't you want to keep her safe?"

Edward's growl escalates to a terrifying high pitch shriek. His snarls remain unceasing.

Already impatient, Robert yet again tightens his grip around her throat. Suddenly, he finds himself airborne and hitting a nearby tree. He hears the audience's gasp of shock. Dazed, he looks up to find a furious, deadly vampire staring coldly at him with piercing black eyes. The eyes hold a gaze of promised pain. _'Oh shit,'_ thinks Robert under the venomous glare.

As much as Edward would love to kill the man for nearly killing Bella, he has more important matters to tend to, Bella. He turns to Bella, who has nearly fallen down gasping for breath, and holds her face in his hands.

"Bella? Bella?"

His only answer is continuous gasps.

"Bella? You're okay. Keep breathing," he whispers in her ear, "Please keep breathing. I need you to keep breathing."

"O…(gasp)…kay…(gasp)," barely breathes Bella.

"Shh, shh, my love," he says quietly, urgently, "Don't waste your breaths. I'll keep you safe."

Unfortunately, Charlie has no idea how serious Robert was about Edward protecting Bella. Unfortunately, Charlie has little idea of how much stress Edward has been for the past twenty-four hours. He has the misfortune to try to near Bella while Edward is in full overprotective mode. He moves past Edward's livid glare and when he does approach Bella and Edward to try and comfort her, Edward snaps. He growls and snarls warningly, slightly raising his upper lip over his teeth. Bella is still not quite aware of her surroundings, since restoring normal oxygen levels in her body is energy consuming.

Fuming, Charlie screams, "She's my daughter! Let her go! She's _my_ daughter!"

Edward merely hisses in response.

"Robert!" yells Charlie in frustration, "Make him give her back! This is way out of hand! You have absolutely no control over the situation!"

"Actually," says Robert walking towards his coven, "I have more control than anyone thinks." He gestures to his vampires. "You see, I don't think Edward will risk anything with four vicious vampires threatening Bella. He'll stay right here." To prove his point, William and Rosa walk closer to Edward and Bella, causing the former to hiss and the latter to panic.

"So now you know," says Robert addressing the audience, "Just the surface of the power of the vampire…"

Edward tunes him out, splitting his focus between Bella and Robert's coven. Although a small part of him wants to remind Robert of his place in the food chain. Suddenly breaking his thoughts, Robert approaches the Bella and him and pulls out something from his pocket. Edward tries to pick out some thoughts, but…

CRACK!

ZAP!

Edward shudders and hears Bella screams in response to the sudden electric jolt. Finally his thoughts reassemble themselves he realizes several things at once. First: he and Bella are being shocked. Second: the shock came from some kind of whip. Third: the whip is on his skin. Four: Touching Bella is causing her pain from the electrical current. He quickly lets go of Bella and jumps back hissing in pain.

Bella gasps at sudden elimination of pain and turns to see Edward hissing and shivering in pain. She turns to glare angrily at Robert, despite feeling small shocks of leftover electricity.

"STOP IT!" she screams, "Stop it right now!"

"Now why would I do that?" asks Robert.

"Please! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Thank you I didn't know I was hurting him," he sneers.

"You disgusting-"

"I wouldn't that thought," suggests Robert.

"You're worse than the vampires," she says lowly.

Sighing, he turns his electrical whip off. He watches Edward drop to the ground and almost immediately get up and glare at him.

"Uh oh," he mutters and finds himself instinctively backing away. Edward rushes at him and grasps his throat.

"You listen to me, you bastard!" says Edward, his voice deadly, "You know how much control it takes _not_ to kill you? Do you?" (Eyeing the approaching vampires, he decides to make it short and sweet) "Don't forget your place in the food chain. It'd do you some good."

He quickly backs away and stands protectively in front of Bella…

Vincent smells it first. Something is not right in the atmosphere. He stiffens, nostrils wide and sniffing furiously.

Soon the other vampires notice that something is wrong. Together they sniff the air only find something terribly wrong.

Edward curses. "Come on, Bella. We're going."

"What's wrong?"

Edward doesn't answer her. He simply drags her into the woods without sparing anyone a second glace. Then she hears him, _"This is crossing the line."_

Elizabeth watches the couple move swiftly into the forest. Deciding that here is not a place she wants to be, she also disappears into the woods.

"What's going on?" asks Robert for the perplexed audience.

Vincent hesitates. "I think…it's wolves…"

* * *

SO SORRY! I'm not making anymore promises. I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Chapter Seven should be pretty good, too, but I just started with it. It might be awhile. Please send me your comments, constructive criticism, questions, concerns, etc. Whatever. See ya in like a few weeks.


	7. Dominance

Dominance

Ignoring the flabbergasted thoughts and snagging twigs and branches, Edward leads Bella deeper into the woods. He knows the area well. Soon they'll be arriving at a shortcut that leads to the hospital and Carlisle. He's vaguely aware of a growing pain in his neck, growing and growing…

He stops; Bella nearly collides into him. She breathlessly turns to yell at him for being so rough, but she notices something different about Edward.

Edward is in pain and not bothering to hide it. He leans against a nearby tree, clutching his neck and taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" she asks. He gives her a slight nod. "What's wrong? What's happening?" she asks.

"It's not safe there, especially now," says Edward softly, still taking deep breaths.

"What do you mean?" demands Bella, but she hears it clearly, despite her human hearing.

Edward panics. Frantically and ignoring the pain in his neck, he grabs Bella's wrist and pulls her away, with little resistance on her part, trying to put more distance between them and what is coming.

"Edward…" mutters Bella, "Stop; it can't be all bad. Stop." Seeing Edward still pathetically pull her along she grows frenetic, "Edward, stop! You're hurt! It hurts more when you move like this. Edward!"

"It's not Jacob that's coming!" Edward nearly shouts, "They won't stop for you. They won't go easy on me for you. They're werewolves, Bella. Werewolves. With all the vampire activity in the clearing rousing them, do you really think they'll have any control? I won't let them hurt you! Just standing here with me puts you in danger! They don't care that you're human in _that form_!"

Bella stares back in shock, her face void of emotion.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm so sorry." Unfortunately, Edward can't fully express his apologies. An alarming smell has filled the air. Edward turns to face whichever werewolf has followed them. He can only take comfort in that most of the pack will be with the other vampires in the clearing.

Bella finally sees him, the werewolf. She doesn't know which one it is, but Edward has assured her it isn't Jacob. She watches, thoroughly terrified, Edward sink into a defensive crouch in front of her.

"You can stop now," says Edward, his voice quiet and velvet, "I'll let you leave. I can see that you're very new at this. I have a century of experience ahead of you."

The werewolf tenses at hearing Edward's voice, probably first time hearing a vampire's voice. The werewolf prepares to lunge at Edward.

Edward, not needing his mind reading powers to foresee the anticipated move, quickly scans the area for any approaching danger, be it werewolf or vampire before leaving Bella to attack. Finally the werewolf lunges, and Edward lunges also, crashing into the werewolf and tackling him away from Bella. Edward then slams his elbow in the werewolf's side before sprinting back to Bella's side. Then Edward senses someone new joining the party.

"Quil!" shouts the new voice in alarm. Edward snarls, but Bella…

"Jake!"

"Bella?" Jacob looks at his friend, then to Bella. Seeing Bella's terrified expression, he tries to reach over and comfort her. Edward on the other hand tenses and growls, baring teeth. Although startled at first, Jacob also sinks into crouch, instinctively baring teeth in return.

"Stop! Guys, both of you! Please, stop!" shrieks Bella. Distracted by Bella's outburst, Edward drops his guard slightly and turns slightly toward her. It's all the encouragement Quil needs to attack Edward. Hearing his intentions, Edward turns and has no other alternative than to meet Quil head on. With a loud crash, Edward manages to knock himself and Quil away. Seeing that Quil isn't about to let him let go, Edward decides to wrestle Quil into submission.

"Bella," says Jacob worriedly, "Bella, what's wrong?" Bella remains frozen, watching the fight unfold before her. She wants it to stop; Edward is weak and probably can't take much more injury. She opens her mouth to tell Jacob about Edward's neck, but stops herself instead and lets her mouth hang open.

"Bella? Bella!"

"Just please," whimpers Bella, "Make it stop. Please."

"Bella, are you alright?" asks Jacob.

Enraged at Jacob for dodging her question (or perhaps she just snapped) she yells at him, "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU? STOP STANDING THERE AND MAKE THEM STOP! THIS IS WRONG! Just…please, listen to me. LISTEN TO ME!"

"Bella!" shouts Edward and sprints back to her, complete focus on her. "Bella, Bella, Bella…" He holds her in an embrace.

Crying in his chest, she says, "Can you make it stop? Can we just go home and forget?"

"I wish," he whispers, "But I just made it much worse."

"How…?"

"**OWW! AAAHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! THE FIRE! PUT IT OUT! HELP! HELP! JACOB! HELP! I'M ON FIRE! AAHHHH!**"

Jacob runs to aid Quil, who has at some point transformed in his human state and is not bothering to hide his very obvious pain.

"Did you…bite him?" asks Bella.

Edward holds her closer and doesn't answer right away. She feels him nod on her head.

"Oh Edward, why?" she asks, sobbing still.

"I'm sorry, that it hurt you," whispers Edward.

"**YOU! **You vile piece of scum! What did you do? Why the hell did you…? EEWW! Gross! Now, what's going to happen to him? What now?" demands Jacob, obviously very angry of Edward's way beating Quil into submission.

"Nothing," murmurs Edward so softly, that Jacob has to strain his already extremely sharp ears. Edward hugs her one time and turns to face Jacob. "Come and get me," he challenges, "But if you come near Bella, I'll kill you."

"Edward!"

"Shh, Bella."

Jacob's body explodes in the other form. He rushes toward Edward in high speeds. Edward runs toward him, grabs his arm (or fore leg) and spins it around so that Jacob also spins and lets go and watches Jacob fly into a tree with a deafening boom.

Jacob bounces up.

Edward slips into a crouch and waits to Jacob to make his intended move. Jacob lunges and Edward evades. The pattern continues until Jacob is panting. Edward patiently waits. Since he doesn't have the energy to actively to fight Jacob, for now he'll settle for tiring out Jacob.

Quil, still in a great amount of pain, tries to help his pack member and slowly makes his way to Bella.

Bella, unaware of Quil's slow advances, watches the fight, terrified. As she as she wants to cry out to Edward, she holds her tongue. The second Edward loses focus will be his death sentence.

Finally sensing Quil making slow, yet steady progress toward Bella, Edward now faces a dilemma. He has to remain focused on Jacob, but Quil may very well harm Bella, because he has bitten him.

And whichever decision, he makes will end badly; either he or Bella will be harmed. Well, when put that way, Edward feels that there's no choice.

Edward rushes toward Quil in a burst of energy (perhaps his last), and knocks him far away from Bella, only to feel a pound to his back and he falls forward. He only has time to hear Jacob's thoughts before he feels a hard kick to side (wondering vaguely how a werewolf kicked him) and slides across the forest floor only to be stopped by a tree.

"Edward!" screams Bella in shock, then she sees Jacob approach her. Filled with fear she says, "No. Get away from me. GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Edward hears a high pitched whine, before getting up and sees Jacob, human, wearing only a pair of shorts trying to comfort Bella all to no avail.

"Get away from her," hisses Edward and feeling a new outburst of energy rushes to Bella, but as he's running Jacob turns and scratches Bella on arm. She bites her lip to try to hold back to pain. Enraged, Edward knocks Jacob away harder than he did Quil.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asks anxiously.

"Watch out!" she screeches, ignoring the sting on her arm, but it's too late. Jacob knocked him aside without transforming back into his wolf form, and to hammer the message home Jacob kicks, punches and elbows Edward every chance he gets, leaving no time for Edward to pull himself together.

Bella watches for what seems like an eternity. She stands there, helpless, arm bleeding; her voice lost to her.

"Jake…Please, stop…"

Jacob regards her for moment, but a moment is all Edward needs to kick upward and send Jacob flying. He gets up, ignoring all the aches, and stands by Bella's side.

"Bella?" He tentatively touches her face with both hands, cradling it.

"The bleeding doesn't bother you?"

"So," says Jake interrupting them, "I stop and this is the thanks I get? A kick to the head? Tell me, why shouldn't I just kill him, right now?"

"Please," whispers Bella, "I won't ask anything else of you. Please…Just let us go. Let me go…"

Edward embraces her as she starts crying.

Jacob stares at them for a long time. Then he makes his decision. He watches Edward tense up as he approaches the couple. "I'll let you go, if…"

Edward growls as Jacob advances. Jacob simply looks at him. "Do you want me to leave you and your girlfriend alone?" Still growling, Edward lets go of Bella and faces Jacob. Jacob slaps Edward in the face; unsatisfied that Edward didn't fall, he slaps him again, with more force. Edwards falls.

Jacob, not finished yet, kicks him and watches Edward instinctively tense and curls into somewhat of circle. Then Jacob pushes Edward with his shoulder into ground, further and further…

Then he stops. With one last look at Edward, he spits on him.

"I won't be so forgiving next time," snarls Jacob. He picks up Quil, (who is still in pain), and both leave Edward and Bella.

--

Bella stares in shock, not completely understanding what happened but draws nearer to Edward to help him. Edward, seeing her approach, gets up and wordlessly leads Bella away…

They stop in their meadow. Then Edward drops to his knees slowly; Bella sits down and Edward curls up in her lap. After an immeasurable moment of peaceful quiet, Bella says,

"I love you."

Edward responds by kissing her fingers, then her hand. "I love you, Bella," he says.

They resume their former pose and continue to sit in silence for a while, until Bella just has to ask

What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"In the forest, when you were fighting Jacob…What happened?"

"At the end?"

"Yes."

"Well," Edward begins, "At the end, when I let him hit me, I was…" He trails off as if it's too embarrassing to say.

"What? What happened?"

"That was his way of dominating… I guess you could say I was _submitting_ to him." He says all of this as if it's a very dirty phrase. "He was dominating, saying that he's stronger, better, etc."

"Oh…"

Again, silence surrounds them. Both rest from the day's event, then Edward remembers her injured arm. Taking a deep breath, he sits up and says,

"We should go to Carlisle and have him look at your arm."

"And your neck. It looked like it was hurting a lot earlier," says Bella. Edward reflexively puts his hand to neck. He feels the puncture wounds from Vincent, but it feels different, almost crusted-like.

"Hm, you're right." With that, Edward stands up and leads Bella to the hospital.

* * *

I actually typed up two other pages before realizing that it was fluff and not necessary to the story, so sorry about the wait. I really am very sorry. I've been very busy lately with various English projects. Speaking of waiting…

I have decided to put this story on temporary hiatus. I will not update until I've written the rest of the story (in the summer). I will give the whole story to my editor at once (sorry Cami) and will update as often as she edits them (sorry to put pressure on you and whatnot). This will enable me to update much faster and I won't be as stressed about it (not that I ever was stressed, but you get the point).

So, I apologize again and I will suggest other good Twilight fanfics:

"Family Therapy Cullen Style" by vjgm

Anything by sillybella (just search that user)

"1918" by Kait Hobbit (This one is really good)

"Third Tuesday" by Likeasunburn

And to save you trouble all of this is found on my favorites .

See you next time…


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Urgent Note!

Wow, it's been a while since I've looked at this, but bad news and good news! Well, to me, both of them are good news:

Very soon, this story will be deleted off of fanfiction(dot)net. If you haven't noticed, this story is, or now was dead, literally. I appreciate your comments and story alerts and favorites, but _I_ was never going to update, for a plethora of reasons. But someone has stepped up to the plate and will continue the story for you: lilcandy-78. Be on the lookout for her adopted version of this story. Please be grateful that she's adopted this, and be generous with reviews.

Thanks to all who stuck out; I am just ashamed that I could not finish this story. Good luck to lilcandy-78, if you're reading this.

God bless and have a great day!


End file.
